Data on cancer patients diagnosed from year of entry into the SEER Program through 1982 were submitted to the NCI by the 10 participants in December 1983. One new registry, the State of New Jersey, was added to increase the coverage of black and Hispanic populations, but no data have been received from this registry as of yet, although once included, coverage will be retrospective to January 1, 1979. The 10 participants submitting data also supplied follow-up data through December 31, 1982 for all patients diagnosed 1973-81. Survival rates have been examined for eight racial/ethnic groups in the United States. For many primary sites, Japanese experienced the highest survival rates and American Indians the lowest. In comparison to Anglos, Japanese had higher survivial for cancers of the stomach, colon, prostate, and breast. The higher survival from stomach and breast cancers persisted even when controlling for age of patient and stage of disease at diagnosis. Survival rates for blacks were much lower than those for whites for cancers of the corpus uteri and urinary bladder. Survival rates for Chinese and Hawaiians were roughly comparable to those for Anglos, while survival rates for Filipinos tended to be similar to those for blacks. Incidence rates for individuals years 1973-81 and for the composite of 1973-77 and 1978-81 are being published for each SEER area and each ethnic group represented in the program. Mortality data for these same time periods have been obtained from the National Center for Health Statistics and are also being published. For 1981, the age-adjusted incidence for all cancer sites combined, both sexes combined was 342.2 per 100,000 population while the age-adjusted mortality was 167.1 per 100,000.